


Ginger

by sinistercollyflower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adopting a pet, i guess, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercollyflower/pseuds/sinistercollyflower
Summary: "If you were to ask Dan Howell how he and Phil got their pet, he would answer that it was quite a sudden and, dare he say, unexpected development."Phil brings home an injured animal, Dan doesn't like change and the vet nurse is on to them even before they are in on it themselves.





	1. get me a towel

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write this as a big, 12k one-shot, but I hit a wall. Now I need motivation to finish writing this, so leave kudos and yell at me to finish if you like it and want to see more! Sorry if there's no fixed schedule, i'm just not a schedule person.

If you were to ask Dan Howell how he and Phil got their pet, he would answer that it was quite a sudden and, dare he say, unexpected development.

Because really, it was.

It had been a fairly uneventful day up until that point, for the two of them. Dan had been browsing in his sofa crease, waiting for Phil to come back with the groceries and slump down on the sofa after dumping the bags on the dining table so they can have their usual spat over who’s gonna put them away. It was beginning to look like a proper lazy day in their household. 

That is, until the front door slammed shut, Phil yelled "Dan get me a towel!", and their lazy day promptly committed suicide out the fucking window. 

Dan, even though spurred in to action by Phil's tone, still found time to complain. "Aren't you closer? And why would you need a towel, it's not even raining-" 

"NOW!"  
Phil bellowed, halfway up the first flight of stairs, only to be met by Dan at the top, towel in hand.

"Here- oh fuck, Phil! What happened to your jacket- is that blood? Are you ok?!"

"Fine!” Phil hastened to reassure him, ”I'm fine, Dan, but the fox isn't. Give me that towel."

Dan spluttered. "F- the- what?!"

"Fox, Dan, the fox. Quick, google the nearest vet, it's badly hurt." 

Phil seemed a bit more calm now that he caught his breath. He brought a cat-sized bundle of fur out of his jacket and reached for the towel. Now that he was aware of it, Dan could hear it whining softly from time to time. The fur was sticky with blood, more red than orange and the creature was shivering, cutting its own whines off with grunts of pain from time to time.

Dan blinked and jumped in to action again, pulling out his phone and grabbing two jackets off the rack, all the while watching Phil gently wrap the creature in the towel and press a hand presumably to the place where the wound was. He had blood on his shirt and a bit on his neck and face, so Dan assumed that he carried the fox close to his chest. He coughed and looked back down at his phone screen, which showed a map of all the veterinary stations in the area and found one that was roughly a 15 minute walk away from the apartment. 

"Okay, I know where this is." he showed Phil the screen and continued, "here's a jacket, you’ve got blood on your neck and shirt.” 

Phil looked down at himself and frowned. “Can you get that for me?” he asked and Dan nodded. He helped Phil in to his jacket while the older man somehow still managed to hold on to the fox burrito in his hands and then wiped his face and neck with a clean patch of the bloody jacket to the best of his ability. 

When Phil was presentable enough to show his thankfully blood-less face in public, they tripped over the bags of groceries on the floor and headed in the direction of the vet ambulance Dan had found. While they ran, Phil explained that he had found the animal being attacked by a pack of dogs, and that he had chased them away before wrapping the poor thing in his jacket and bringing it home. 

"Phil you chased them away? Are you sure you're okay, they didn't attack you?" Dan gave him another once-over to make sure he wasn’t lying about having no injuries, but Phil waved him off.

"No, no. I yelled at them and made myself intimidating-"

"Sorry but that's kinda hard to believe-"

"AND, they ran away. Except for one."

"Phil-"

"BUT! But, I threw a pack of noodles at it and it ran away." 

Dan burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god, nice choice of projectile, Phil!"

"What? It was the first solid object I found in the bag!" Phil defended himself while his friend cackled, "It worked, didn't it?"

"It certainly did..." Dan wheezed, hand on his chest, fond smile on his lips.

-

At the ambulance, they were noticed the moment they walked in. And really, how could they not be, two tall guys, obviously out of breath, with a towel that's already started going red from the excess blood soaking through the white fabric. They were bound to draw attention, so they got it straight away. 

A young woman in scrubs approached them with a pleasant but obviously prepared for action "What's the problem?" and Phil quickly supplied her with the most crucial info. 

"We've got a fox that was attacked by dogs, it's got wounds on its neck and stomach." 

And just like that, she was all business. "Give it to me and please wait over there." she instructed, taking the bundle from Phil and running off with it, her strawberry blonde ponytail bouncing behind her.

Having nothing else to do but wait, they sat down to catch their breath. After several minutes of waiting for their heartrates to slow down, Dan muttered "Welp, there goes our towel." with a quiet snort, and Phil hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Don't be like that, they might give it back to us."

Dan snorted louder. 

"Yeah, and maybe they'll even wash it for us!" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up and don't be a smartarse, they'll give it back." Phil retaliated

"Bet you fifty quid they won't." Dan said smugly. 

Phil considered. 

"Twenty and you've got yourself a deal."

Dan’s confidence was boosted by Phil lowering the wager, so he stuck his hand out, but his friend was smiling at him so serenely as they shook on it that he soon started to doubt his chances. He opened his mouth to ask Phil about his smug grin, but they were interrupted by the, thankfully towel-less nurse who started talking as soon as she was in earshot. 

"Misters?" she inquired before even getting to them. 

"Howell and Lester." Phil supplied, pointing to Dan and then himself when she came to a stop in front of them. She gave them a curious look before continuing. "Well, your fox has lost a lot of blood, but she’ll be fine. She's in surgery now and it may take a while. It isn't critical anymore, so you can relax." 

They stared at her for a moment, before Phil said, "Um, it's not our fox." at the same time as Dan blurted "It's a girl?" 

The nurse just sighed an "Oh dear," and rubbed her forehead. "Will you be taking her home then?" she asked and Dan and Phil exchanged glances. 

"We... Didn't really plan that far ahead." 

Dan admitted, and the nurse nodded. "Well you might have to, because we can't keep her here and it seems like no one from the hospital can take her home as of right now. Do you have any other pets?" 

Dan shook his head no while Phil said "No, but our lease doesn't allow pets it the flat." the nurse grinned. "We can call your landlord, then. I'm sure he'll be understanding if I explain everything politely to him!" she said sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Dan liked her already.

That, however, did not convince him. It was a well-known fact that they were barely able to take care of themselves, let alone themselves and a sick animal to boot! This had bad idea written all over it.

And isn’t it a good thing that they were experts at those, because as soon as he turned to voice his opinion to Phil, he stopped short at the pleading face the other was giving him. How those eyes could melt glaciers and contain them simultaneously, Dan couldn’t get for the life of him, but one thing he did know is that he was powerless against them. 

So he sighed and turned to the nurse, smiling softly at the small ‘yes!’ that Phil let out next to him. His smile promptly fell when he saw the smug grin leveled at him, like she knew some secret he didn’t. He cleared his throat and confirmed that they will be taking care of the fox for the time being. 

“But we don’t know anything about care for foxes,” he added weakly as a last ditch effort, even though he knew the battle was long lost by the way both Phil and the nurse clapped their hands in front of their faces in delight. “Oh don’t worry!” The nurse said, “I’ll tell you everything you need to know!” she chirped and Phil grinned the most brilliant smile. 

Really, how was Dan supposed to resist this.

“Right then,” he said, “how long will we have to wait?” 

“Well regardless of how long the surgery takes she’s going to be out for several hours because of the anesthetics, so you really don’t need to stay here the whole time. Do you live far away?” she inquired, looking like she was already planning their entire day for them in her head.

“No, actually, we’re really close.” Phil said, and the nurse(Dan was getting really tiered of referring to her as ‘the nurse’ in his head, but she didn’t have a nametag, so he didn’t have a choice) smiled at them both. “Well that’s great! You’re free to go then, clean yourselves up, talk to your landlord, have a rest, and all that jazz. Just leave us some contact info so we can call you in when she wakes up! We can sort out the explanations and paperwork when you get back.”

Dan sat up, “Actually, maybe you should tell us what we might need to take care of her, and,” he turned to Phil now “if we should rearrange the flat somehow, and what kind of food she eats? Will we need to walk her? I mean there’s so much to consider-“

“Dan.” Phil interrupted him, not unkindly “Calm down. Sorry, he’s a bit of a control freak-“

“-Hey, I just wanna be prepared! Phil, we can hardly fuckin’ take care of ourselves, we need to take this seriously!” Dan waved his hands and Phil caught them in order to calm him down. “Calm down, alright, we’re both adults, and besides, we’ve been needing a challenge, our life has gotten a bit boring, don’t you agree?” Dan just glared at him, knowing that this was just another excuse Phil kept using for them getting a pet, even thought they were barely out of the most exciting year of their lives, but his friend ignored him in order to turn to the extremely amused looking nurse.

“As paranoid as he is, my friend is on to something here, so can you tell us if there’s anything we can pick up on the way home and if we can do anything to make our flat more welcoming for the new resident?” he asked pleasantly, and she nodded “I’ll give you a list, follow me please.” And with that she turned on her heel and headed back to the front desk, where she started writing things down. 

Figuring that they should probably follow her to the reception, they both stood up, Dan heading straight for the desk, but not making it very far as Phil pulled him back in for a tight hug. And even though he was slightly surprised, Dan automatically hugged back, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder. “Thank you for agreeing to this.” Phil said softly.

Now Dan could have said a lot of things to that. He could have joked that Phil was a big boy and didn't need to ask permission, although he knew Phil would laugh and tell him that it wasn't about permission, but about mutual agreement. He could have told him that he knows how much this means to Phil, and that he could never take that opportunity away from him. Or he could have told him that Phil could say jump and Dan wouldn't even ask how high, all it took was one look from those eyes. 

So Dan didn't say anything, he just squeezed Phil tighter and pulled away with a fond smile. He allowed himself a moment to just enjoy Phil's presence and bask in the happiness radiating off of his friend, before laughing and hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on you sap, let's go get that bloody list." Phil laughed with him and headed to the front desk and the nurse who was pretending not to stare at them, with one hand still on Dan's lower back. 

They exchanged information with Jennifer, who finally introduced herself, leaving their contact info in exchange for explanations how to pet-proof their flat and what they need to buy in advance. She had told them that they will need to consult the vet for food, seeing as the diet would be altered because of the operation, and that they needn't rush, because even after the fox wakes up, she'll be pretty much out of it for at least a day. Jen, as Dan quickly started calling her, beyond professional and helpful, answering their questions with the practiced patience that only nurses possessed.

Just when Dan was about to ask yet another question in an attempt to quell his anxiety, she reached out to pat him on the arm. “Hey, I know this is all a bit sudden, and that it’s a big step, but you’ll do great.” She said soothingly, “And after all, you’re not doing it alone, you’ve got him right beside you, right?” she nodded towards Phil, who smirked at him knowingly, as if saying ‘she doesn’t even know how right she is huh?’

And of course Dan knew that Phil would be by his side, it was a default of the universe, so he just smiled and thanked Jen for all her help.  
Agreeing that they got all the information they needed for now, Jen promised them that the hospital would stay in touch with them and they thanked her again before heading back home. 

One more google search later they knew the location of all the better supplied pet shops, so after a brief disagreement Dan convinced Phil to go home and clean up while he went shopping. 

"I'm not fucking, letting you out in public looking like a bloody murderer!" Dan said, but Phil argued that they already have been in public for quite a while. "And besides, I can zip up my jacket and nobody will be the wiser!" he added nonchalantly. 

Dan wondered how someone so awkward can be so confident at the same time.

Nevertheless, he did need some time to think so he kept pushing.

Phil, bless his soul, caught on quickly when Dan ran out of arguments and let it go without any questions. He gave Dan the list and told him to call if he needed anything. Dan responded in kind, the exchange being sort of a ritual for them whenever they separated. With a final "See you soon", Phil headed home and Dan was left alone to search for the pet shop. 

He sighed and headed in its direction, already feeling like something was missing.


	2. What the hell, Phil

Phil entered the flat with a huff of breath, making the resolution to exercise more for the umpteenth time. He looked around the messy area that they called a hallway (even though it was just a staircase landing) and noted the bloody jacket and spilled groceries, already making a plan of action in his head. 

As he set to work, his mind started to wander. He rewound back to the vet station and his own excitement, but Dan's worry over their decision to keep the fox kept crowding his mind. Dan was right to worry on some level, because they really were quite notoriously irresponsible, but Phil was confident that things would turn out okay. He was convinced that this extra, kind of forced responsibility was just what they needed. They didn't have any extensive travel plans for the next year, except the odd convention and a more demanding task than a few plants would do them good. 

If he was completely honest, Phil was quite excited for the domesticity of it all. The walks, the extra bowls on the kitchen floor, the quiet nights in with a soft furball in your lap. He was quite nostalgic for his childhood pets and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to recreate that feeling of comfort in a non-human friend again. 

He understood Dan's fears, but he was willing to take the risk, and he believed Dan was too, seeing as he had agreed in the end. Phil just hoped he wasn't pushing him too much. Even though they were pretty good with reading each other and usually didn't have any large disputes, Dan was prone to ignoring his own comfort for Phil's sake and Phil knew that, he just hoped Dan wouldn't do it with something this big. 

These were the thoughts that went through his head as he threw the bloody jacket into the hamper, cleaned the floor at their front door and put away the groceries. Dan's anxious expression plagued his mind as he went through the house looking for cables to put protection on, and the turmoil in those chocolate eyes broke his heart a bit. That, however, is one of the reasons he let Dan go to the pet shop alone. Because while he wanted to stay and help Dan work things out, sometimes it was better if he let him figure it out alone and settle things by himself. Phil knew that he had already done all that he could in this situation, so he let Dan go off and figure it out alone, seeing as there was nothing more he could do or say to help his friend now. 

Remembering that he was still wearing a bloody shirt and dirty pants from kneeling down in the street, he decided to take a shower while he waited for Dan. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, where he contemplated the perfect spot for the litter box while he stripped and got into the shower. He came to the conclusion that under the counter was a good enough place, unless Dan bought a too big one, in which case it would probably have to go in the corner. He doubted Dan would buy anything too big though, seeing as he would have to carry it himself up all those stairs. 

He heard the door open as he was pulling on a fresh pair of pants, and at Dan's shout to "get the hell over here and help me Phillip!" He hastened to put on a shirt, only to realize he’d forgotten to take one out of his dresser. 

Skipping that problem entirely, he yelled "Coming!" and pulled on a hoodie without even zipping it up. He skipped down the stairs to find his friend struggling to carry a sizeable box up the stairs. Other purchases peeked out of the opening on the covered litter box and another bag was hanging off of his wrist. He seriously looked like he was on the verge of falling backwards down the stairs, so Phil rushed to take the box from him.

"God, Dan, did you get a litter box or a tank?!" he exclaimed, straining under the weight of his cargo.

Dan scoffed "Oh shut up, I had to carry it all the way up to the flat, it’s your turn to suffer now. And it's not that heavy, I just stuffed it with all the other stuff I bought." 

Phil huffed instead of replying and carried everything the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Is there anything breakable or that could spill in here?" he asked over his shoulder, and then proceeded to dump everything out of the litter box when Dan mumbled an "I don't think so". 

Luckily his flatmate was right, so he stepped around the mess of thankfully intact objects back into the bathroom and slid the litter box next to the sink. It fit perfectly. He straightened up just in time to see Dan's confused expression upon seeing the mess in the bathroom doorway. "What the hell Phil?" then he looked up and waved a hand at Phil's bare chest "What the hell Phil?!"

Phil just laughed and put his hands in the hoodie pockets, waving them around and gesturing at the mess that way. “Well I wasn’t gonna carry it all the way to the bathroom with all that stuff in it, that’d be too much effort!” 

“Seriously Phil? That’s literally like three more paces.” Phil giggled and poked his tongue out at Dan’s unimpressed expression, adding “Yes, way too much effort!” through his laughter.

Dan just shook his head exasperatedly before looking pointedly at Phil’s bare chest, waiting for an answer to his second ‘what the hell’. Phil shrugged nonchalantly, but still brought his hands together in the pockets, so as to cover himself at least a little bit more. 

“I forgot to take a clean shirt to the bathroom with me when I showered, and then you barged in and there was no time to go get one. Besides, I’m quite comfortable like this. Why are you interrogating me like this anyway?” he added at the end.

“Well,” Dan began, and Phil prepared himself for a theatric and drawn out monologue, “when one leaves their flatmate for literally two seconds In order to take off one's jacket and then returns to find said flatmate standing half naked above a pile of stuff in their hallway, one is inclined to wonder, and there for ask, what the fuck is going on. Now, for the sake of both my sanity and your health, at least zip that up because if you get a cold again I’ll be left to care for not one, but two sick animals-“ “Hey!” “–and we certainly don’t want that, do we?” he finished, ignoring Phil’s protests.

Phil rolled his eyes and zipped the blue hoodie only halfway up, just to spite Dan. 

"What else have you bought apart from that bunker that is supposed to be a litter box?" he asks casually as he crouches down to inspect the pile of stuff on the floor and grins when Dan audibly huffs at his bunker jab. 

"Well July did say to get a big one, foxes aren't tabbies." he defends himself but Phil looks up at him curiously.

"July?" he inquires from the floor and Dan shrugs, bending down to help him pick everything up. 

"Yeah, the nurse. Anyway, I got some of that weird special cat-sand that she recommended and let me tell you, that shit ain't cheap. Between the heavy bowls and all the toys-I went a bit mad with the toys cause, have you seen the pet toys these days? And also do I get cat toys, do I get dog toys, does catnip work on foxes? These are the real questions Phil! But the people at the pet store were looking at me buying all this expensive shit like I'm some posh douche with an exotic pet, I mean it's bad enough with the accent, I don't need to give them more fucking inspiration!" he rambled and purposefully exaggerated for Phil's entertainment, which worked, as Phil's tongue was poking out between his teeth again while he sniggered. 

“Well they’re not wrong about the exotic pet part.” Phil supplied helpfully.

"I also got some grooming stuff, since foxes shed a bunch. And baby locks for the kitchen cupboards, imagine that, pet stores have those." Dan continued as they headed to the lounge, arms full of toys and supplies. 

He plopped down on the couch while Phil rifled through the assortment of supplies and knick-knacks on the dining table. 

"So did you work it out?" Phil asked as he put the weighted metal bowls aside and headed towards Dan on the couch. He sat down facing his friend and crossed his legs with a cushion in his lap as he usually did.

Dan sighed and opened his eyes. "Yeah, and no. And by that I mean I cleared up most of my original concerns but I also came up with new ones." he looked at Phil who shrugged a shoulder leaning on the backrest with one elbow. 

"Like?" he inquired. 

"Like are we gonna keep her only while she is sick and then let her go or keep her as a pet, can we even let her go? I mean she's a wild animal, but what if she gets attached to us? And if we do keep her what will our landlord say? Will we have to move? We need to discuss this, I need your opinion to know where we stand." 

Phil nodded slowly at very question and worry his flatmate voiced and mulled it all over for a bit. 

"Well," he finally began "we can ask the vet about the technical stuff, but I think that we won't be able to keep her past the healing period if she's completely wild, but if it turns out she isn't, we could always find a shelter or put out an ad for adoption, I'm sure that with our following, we'd find her a home in no time if we wanted." 

"Yeah..." Dan nodded, staring blankly at thin air, one elbow resting on his other hand, thumb up to his mouth. 

"Then on the other hand, if we decide to keep her, well we were planning to move sometime this year anyway, we're just going to have to do it a bit faster in that case. And I'm sure the landlord will be understanding if we explain that we only need to keep her here until we move out, even if she won't be healing anymore." he explained further, making sure to expand on all the possibilities so Dan had them all at his disposal. He knew what uncertainty could do to Dan's anxiety and so made sure that he presented an exit to every tunnel Dan's mind might have gone down. 

"I know so many possibilities and uncertainties make you uncomfortable, but we will eliminate one by one, we just have to be patient. First the vet will tell us if she can even be domesticated, and if she can, which is pretty unlikely, we can decide what to do with her as we go along. You know we don't need to decide this straight away." he said reassuringly as he patted Dan on the thigh. 

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Dan said with a smile and Phil returned it, squeezing his knee. 

They looked at each other and Dan suddenly said "I'm not calling the landlord!" he said as he got up hastily and Phil laughed. 

"What, are you calling reverse dibs?" 

“Phil you know how shit I am over the phone I can barely communicate face to face." he said and, even though he knew Dan won't call anyway and he will have to, Phil pushed it a bit more just for fun. 

"Logic would dictate that it should be easier on the phone since you don't have to look at whoever you're talking to." he teased and Dan whined "But official stuff is so haaard I’m so scared I won't hear them right or I’m gonna say something wrong or-" 

"Alright alright we get it you're socially inept." Phil interrupted around a laugh "I'll call him, don't worry." he added and Dan glared at him. 

If you asked him why he found it so much fun to rile Dan up, Phil would probably tell you that it was because his flatmate usually acted so aloof and sarcastic that he just had to provoke him sometimes, but what he wouldn't tell you is that he found Dan's embarrassment when he realizes he's being toyed with extremely cute. 

He got up off the sofa and enveloped Dan in another hug, letting him know how happy and thankful he was, as well as reassuring him that everything will be okay and maybe a little in apology for teasing him. Funny that how much a simple hug could say. Dan instantly melted into his embrace and wound his hands around Phil's waist. 

"This is gonna be quite the adventure, isn't it?" Phil said, finally letting a little excitement seep into his voice. 

“Oh yeah!” Dan leaned away with a grin on his face, his hands never leaving Phil’s hips. Phil didn’t mind one bit. “You know what else I figured out?” he asked cheekily.

“What?” Phil decided to take the bait.

“That this whole thing is gonna make for an awesome video.”

Phil barked a laugh. 

"It should go on my channel though." he said and Dan nodded. 

"Yeah, that's such a Phil thing, like it could only happen to you." 

"Welcome to another episode of Phil vs. Wildlife! And this time we're moving up the danger scale!" 

Phil announced and Dan laughed "What's next?" he said "wolves, bears, mountain lions?!" 

"Find out next time!" Phil flailed his arms around for emphasis and Dan laughed so hard he had to lean on him for support while he caught his breath. 

Once Dan lifted his head off his shoulder, Phil pushed him away gently and told him to start work on pet-proofing the house "I'll join you when I'm done with the landlord." he finished and Dan nodded. They went their separate ways, Phil, to his room and Dan to the kitchen to start putting the locks in place. 

The phone call with their landlord was surprisingly short. Phil explained the situation and they agreed that the fox could stay until their lease expires in July and that they will know by then whether they would be moving out or not. 

"Brilliant, thank you, Richard... Yeah, yeah we'll see you for next months’ rent... Hah, yes you will meet her as soon as she's better... Yep. Thanks again, have a nice day... Bye." 

Phil put his phone down and then stared at it in confusion for a bit. 

It was true that he was friendlier with the landlord than Dan was, but the man was strangely ready to let them keep a wild animal in the flat, even with him being more pliant towards the older of the two friends(Phil suspected it had something to do with the age differences, Richard was only a few years older than him) breaking his ‘no pets’ policy just like that was just weird. 

He walked out of his room and bumped into Dan "How'd it go?" his friend immediately wanted to know. 

"He asked if he could meet her." Phil answered with confusion still in his voice. 

Dan blinked. 

"What, like a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"Like 'omg that's so cute can I see it' so I'd say good? I have no idea why he was so okay with this though, he was the one who told us we couldn't keep animals in the flat in the first place!" he said, waving his hand.

"Hm. Maybe he had a change of heart." Dan said and then pointed a warning finger at Phil "Count your blessings, Philly, we don't want to fuck this up by jinxing it." he said sternly, drawing a laugh from Phil. 

They went about the house setting things up for the new resident for a while and even got around to starting dinner before Dan's phone buzzed with a call from the vet station. Phil was finally forced to put on a shirt and once they were both decent again they headed out, both secretly buzzing with nervous energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we finally get some actual fox appearance and domestic pet fluff hallelujah! However, I'm sad to say that idk when I'll be able to post the next chapter so don't hold ur breath, it might be a long wait

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, leave kudos and comments if you want t see more, and i'll hopefully see you in the next chapter!


End file.
